


Encontrarnos como extraños en el Hielo

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Español | Spanish, First Time, Fix-It, Gender dicussion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kemmer, Missing Scene, Other, they/them gethenians
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: «Aunque en el informe oficial que dejé por escrito de mi estancia en Gueden como Enviado hablé de mi relación con Derem Har rem ir Estraven, hay ciertos detalles que preferí guardarme para mí».O de cómo se desarrolló realmente la relación de Ai y Estraven durante su viaje por el Gobrin, las conversaciones que mantuvieron y los dos kémmers que compartieron.
Relationships: Genly Ai/Therem Harth rem ir Estraven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Encontrarnos como extraños en el Hielo

**Author's Note:**

> —Para escribir el fic he usado como referencia la traducción al español de Francisco Abelenda, así que los nombres pueden tener ciertas diferencias respecto al original en inglés (como por ejemplo Derem en vez de Therem).  
> —Esta historia nace como un añadido que muy bien podría encajar en la parte final del libro, durante el viaje de Genly Ai y Derem Har Estraven por el Hielo, porque todos sabemos que, aunque Ai asegura en su informe que no ocurrió nada entre ellos, eso, muy probablemente, es mentira.  
> —El fic tendrá dos capítulos, uno desde el punto de vista de Ai y otro desde el punto de vista de Estraven. El segundo todavía no está escrito y no sé cuánto me llevará terminarlo. Pero lo subiré tan pronto como pueda.  
> —Este relato está escrito usando el “e” neutro para referirse a los guedenianos y también a Estraven, porque no me convenció nada de nada el uso del masculino neutro de la historia original.  
> —Me he tomado algunas libertades, pero la mayoría de datos son lo más fieles posible al canon original.  
> —Al final del primer capítulo hay una escena de sexo bastante explícita. He intentado que no sea muy gráfica, pero si por algún motivo no disfrutas con este tipo de contenido, puedes saltártela sin problemas. No hay nada más después de eso.

# 1\. Genly Ai (guirni nimmer)

Aunque en el informe oficial que dejé por escrito de mi estancia en Gueden como Enviado hablé de mi relación con Derem Har rem ir Estraven, hay ciertos detalles que preferí guardarme para mí. Habrá quien piense que mentí y, en cierto modo, tendrá razón. Pero considero que los sucesos que relato a continuación son demasiado íntimos para formar parte de un informe del Ecumen. Estos recuerdos solo nos pertenecen a Estraven y a mí.

Y ahora, también a ti.

Son solo dos instantes efímeros dentro de un mar de recuerdos que se extendió durante los tres meses que estuvimos viajando por el Gobrin. Un viaje que empezó encontrándonos como extraños en el Hielo y que terminó cambiando para siempre nuestras vidas, nuestra concepción mutua y también la evolución de nuestros mundos. Sin estos instantes, es probable que mi misión en Gueden hubiese fracasado y el mundo de Invierno no hubiese pasado a formar parte del Ecumen. No al menos del modo en que todos conocemos.

El primero de esos instantes lo relataré yo mismo y tuvo lugar en Guirni nimmer, es decir el décimo día del tercer mes, cuando ya llevábamos veintisiete días en el Gobrin.

El cielo permanecía tan gris como cada día desde que habíamos alcanzado el Hielo y el terreno frente a nosotros era un océano blanco agitado en tormenta y congelado en el tiempo en ese frío eterno que nos hacía navegar entre crestas y cuencas.

El día se había levantado tranquilo, pero a hacia media mañana había empezado a nevar, unos copos ligeros que poco a poco fueron espesando, arrastrados por el fuerte viento que soplaba. Empezábamos a acostumbrarnos a las tormentas. Llevábamos ya unos días soportándolas y Estraven me había dicho que en las próximas semanas era posible que la situación empeorase, porque habíamos entrado en el mes de los huracanes.

El camino se volvía más lento entonces. La nieve que flotaba arrastrada por la corriente y el viento que nos azotaba sin contemplación hacían muy difícil la marcha, porque apenas veíamos nada a unos pocos pasos y nuestro ritmo se volvía torpe. El trineo, además, se volvía un peso muerto muy difícil de controlar.

Aun así, seguíamos adelante.

Como de costumbre, a mediodía detuvimos la marcha para reponer fuerzas y tomar un poco de agua caliente y comer un guichi-michi. Sin embargo, la tormenta había empeorado tanto que ni siquiera al amparo de una duna de nieve en la que habíamos abierto un agujero para guarecernos del viento era posible calentar cómodamente la comida o quitarse las protecciones de la cara para poder comer.

— _Derem_ —dije entonces, usando el lenguaje de la mente al que Estraven ya se estaba acostumbrando, pues era difícil hablar con el rugido de la tormenta—. _Creo que deberíamos detenernos por hoy. La tormenta está empeorando y en nada no podremos seguir avanzando. Aprovechemos este recoveco que hemos encontrado y montemos aquí la tienda para pasar la noche. Puede que mañana tengamos más suerte._

Estraven me miró. Pero para mí sorpresa, se levantó de su asiento improvisado e, ignorando mi propuesta, empezó a empaquetar de nuevo la estufa chabe y los cacharros que habíamos usado para la comida.

—No —respondió, usando la voz. Tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del aullido que nos envolvía y me pareció que su timbre tenía un color extraño—. Todavía podemos avanzar un poco más. Nimmer es así. Debemos habituarnos a viajar en estas condiciones o no cumpliremos los plazos que nos marcamos.

Yo entendía lo que elle me quería decir. Aun así, la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar no me abandonaba. Estraven era precavide, o quizás debería decir prudente. Conocía bien el terreno y las condiciones meteorológicas y sabía cuándo parar y cuándo seguir. Pero ahora su actitud me parecía casi imprudente. Unos pocos días antes nos había hecho detener la marcha a media tarde por una tormenta que tenía unas condiciones muy similares a la que sufríamos en ese instante.

Por eso me levanté tras elle y traté de detenerle agarrándole por la muñeca, mientras le llamaba por su nombre con el lenguaje de la mente.

Su reacción desproporcionada me hizo dar un respingo:

—¡No me toques! —gritó, prácticamente. Y apartó su mano de un estirón, arrancándola de mi agarre.

Me quedé petrificado, mirándole. Todavía no se había protegido el rostro y me fijé en que, a pesar de la nieve que cubría su suave barba y del frío mordiente que helaba su cuerpo, había un ligero rubor en su rostro y los ojos le brillaban con intensidad.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

Guirni nimmer. Había pasado un mes.

—Derem, estás en kémmer.

Mis palabras le turbaron. Se apresuró a subirse las protecciones y a cubrirse la cara, y después me dio la espalda, como si quisiera retomar lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de que empezara nuestra conversación. Sin embargo, apenas un instante después se detuvo y volvió a mirarme.

— _Sí, estoy en kémmer. Y sé que esta vez no podré controlarlo. Estoy demasiado cansade para usar la meditación. Y tu cercanía… Cada día que pasa es más difícil no pensar en ella. Si me encierro contigo en esa tienda ahora no sé qué va a ocurrir. Deja al menos que avance un poco más y que lleve mi cuerpo hasta la extenuación. Quizás así, cuando sea de noche, pueda caer en un profundo sueño y no pensar en nada más._

Quise decirle a Estrave que no se preocupara, que aunque nos encerráramos en la tienda los dos solos, todo estaría bien. Si elle no podía controlarlo, yo lo haría por los dos. Pero me flaqueó la voz y la intención. La confesión de mi compañere había despertado algo en mí, que estaba allí desde la vez anterior, o incluso antes, pero había permanecido dormido durante las últimas semanas, quizás porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en nuestra supervivencia. Sin embargo, ahora volvía con mucha intensidad, como un fuego a punto de estallar.

Estraven tenía razón: cada día que pasaba era más difícil ignorar la cercanía. ¿Era la convivencia continua? ¿Me había visto contagiado por el deseo que emanaba del cuerpo de Estraven debido al kémmer y el cansancio lo volvía imposible de controlar? ¿O era porque, por primera vez en aquellos dos años en los que llevaba en Gueden, había empezado a ver a une guedeniane como a un igual y el deseo sexual que llevaba tanto tiempo enterrado en el fondo de mi ser empezaba a brotar de nuevo? Quizás era todo. O nada. Quizás solo estaba desesperado ante la perspectiva de una muerte tan cercana, soplando en mi nuca cada mañana, y eso me convertía en una persona desesperada por un poco de cercanía íntima, algo que le diera sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor.

Aun así, me obligué a inspirar una gran bocanada de aire y a serenarme. No podría ceder al impulso y con ello estropear la confianza que Estraven había puesto en mí como amigo y compañero de viaje.

— _Derem, todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. Si tú no puedes controlarlo, lo haré yo por ti. No temas. Pero ahora no podemos seguir con el viaje. No podemos poner en peligro todo lo que hemos conseguido por… esto_. _Debemos parar_.

Elle me miró con escepticismo, pero aun así asintió.

— _Tienes razón._

No dijimos nada más y en vez de eso nos pusimos manos a la obra. Mientras elle se encargaba de montar la tienda junto a la duna, encastándola en el agujero en la nieve, yo atranqué el trineo y me dediqué a levantar algunos bloques de hielo en forma de pared, para guarecernos a nosotros y a nuestras posesiones de aquel viento cada vez más huracanado.

.~*~.

Una vez nos hubimos acomodado en el interior, liberándonos de las prendas de abrigo más pesadas, preparé algo de té aprovechando que la estufa chabe había caldeado lo suficiente el lugar. No quedaba mucho y Estraven lo había estado racionando. Pero aquella me pareció una buena ocasión para tomarnos un par de tazas.

Mi compañere se había sentado de piernas cruzadas, alejade de mí. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y supuse que estaría meditando. Aun así, cuando tuve lista la bebida, le ofrecí un poco.

—Gracias —me respondió, como si despertara de un sueño.

Mientras cogía el tazón entre sus manos, me fijé en que su cara era ligeramente más rolliza que de costumbre. En general, Estraven tenía una constitución redondeada y maciza, de mejillas rellenas y formas más bien suaves, sin ángulos. Sin embargo, ese día aquellas formas eran aún más pronunciadas y me pregunté si sería fruto del kémmer.

—No hay de qué —repuse, simplemente.

No sabía si mi compañere apreciaría una charla ligera en esas circunstancias. Elle misme me había dicho que no quería estar cerca de mí por miedo a no poder controlar su impulso sexual. Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer para facilitarle el mal trago era mantenerme lo más callado posible y no resaltar de más mi presencia en la tienda.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando fue elle misme quién rompió el silencio que yo pensaba imponer durante lo que quedaba de día con aquella disculpa:

—Lo siento, Genry.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, curioso.

—Siento mi… comportamiento de antes —confesó, un poco avergonzade—. He estado a punto de poner tu vida en peligro innecesariamente y todo por no ser capaz de controlarme.

—No lo sientas, Derem. No puedo decir que entienda exactamente tu reacción, pero llevo el tiempo suficiente en Gueden para hacerme una idea de cómo os afecta el kémmer.

Elle asintió y dio un trago largo a su bebida.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis vosotros para soportar siempre algo así? ¿Cómo lo has hecho tú, todo este tiempo en Gueden?

Aunque habíamos hablado de kémmer antes no esperaba algo así viniendo de elle, y menos aún en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos. Pero, a decir verdad, Estraven había mostrado curiosidad desde el principio. Fui yo el que le respondió con evasivas en esas ocasiones, turbado por lo que las preguntas que me hacía llevaban a plantearme.

—No es… como tú lo imaginas. Nuestro deseo no es tan intenso. Bueno, a veces sí. Lo que quiero decir es que no es un deseo constante. Depende de las circunstancias, de la persona, de la pareja. Hay personas que no sienten deseo en absoluto, las hay que lo sienten con la persona adecuada, hay quien lo siente siempre, como un ruido de fondo. En verdad, la sexualidad de mi mundo es muy compleja.

—¿Hay gente entre los tuyos que no siente deseo en absoluto?

—Sí, así es.

—Pero con el sexo siempre afuera…

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Nuestros sexos son… una parte más de nuestros cuerpos, como una mano o un pie. Si no están activos, no implican nada. El deseo suele nacer en varios sitios, no solo en el sexo ni por culpa de él.

—¿Y los que solo siente deseo con la persona adecuada? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Es algo parecido a los que no sienten deseo, pero en ese caso se les… digamos que se les despierta cuando están con esa persona adecuada.

—¿Pero luego tienen el deseo siempre activo? ¿Como un kémmer constante?

—No, no. El deseo haini es… ¿cómo te lo explicaría? Normalmente está inactivo, pero puede suceder algo que lo active. Para cada uno, esa activación es específica. Puede despertar ante una persona, una idea, un recuerdo, un olor. No es algo universal. Es cierto que muchas veces el deseo está relacionado con el amor. Pero no siempre es así. Puede haber amor sin deseo y deseo sin amor.

—Y para ti, Genry, ¿cómo es ese deseo?

Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían. Aunque en Invierno era común hablar sobre el kémmer con naturalidad y sin los tabús que teníamos en la Tierra, yo venía de un lugar en el que el pudor era algo generalizado. Además, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí nadie se había parado a preguntarme con genuino interés por mi sexualidad, más allá de las burlas, de los estudios y las acusaciones de ser un perverso.

—Ah. Lo siento, Genry—se disculpó Estraven, rápidamente, al ver mi reacción—. Mi pregunta debe de haberte ofendido. No pretendía…

Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. No me has ofendido. Puedo hablarte de ello. Es que… no estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten de forma tan directa.

—¿No habláis de estos temas entre vosotros?

—Sí, pero existe cierto pudor a hacerlo. Suele necesitarse mucha confianza o complicidad. Aunque creo tenerla contigo, Derem.

Estraven no respondió a mi apreciación, pero me pareció ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Quizás de agradecimiento, teniendo en cuenta que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos las reticencias que había sentido hacia elle empezaban a desvanecerse.

Seguí hablando:

—Te he contado antes que hay hainis humanos que solo sienten deseo sexual cuando se encuentran con la persona adecuada. Es un poco lo que me ocurre a mí. Podríamos decir que mi deseo está latente la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no es inexistente.

—¿Y has encontrado a alguien especial, alguna vez?

—Sí. Estuve enamorado de una compañera de clase cuando estudiaba en la Tierra, aunque nuestra relación nunca fue a ninguna parte. Es una época compleja, la adolescencia humana. De algún modo, es el periodo en el que más nos parecemos a los guedenianos en kémmer. Las hormonas se desatan todo el tiempo y muchos de nosotros vivimos con gran intensidad el deseo sexual. Luego, con el tiempo, estos vaivenes se calman, y la excitación se reaviva solo en determinadas circunstancias, como las que te he comentado antes.

—¿Y cómo es eso de que se active la excitación cuando te sientes atraído por alguien en concreto?

—Es difícil de describir con palabras… —Me tomé unos instantes para pensar en ello—. Es como un instinto, supongo. Quieres a esa persona y sientes una conexión especial con ella, lo que despierta en ti las ganas de tener relaciones sexuales con ella para tener una conexión más profunda.

—¿Y qué ocurre si esa persona no te corresponde? ¿Puedes olvidar tus deseos con otra? ¿Reenfocarlos?

—Hay gente que puede. No es mi caso. Yo no puedo escoger a alguien al azar para intentar ahogar mi frustración en ella y, aunque lo hiciera, mi deseo no se activaría. De todos modos, si sé que la atracción no es compartida, es probable que ni siquiera sienta excitación.

—Y esa excitación, ¿cómo sabes que despierta?

—Oh, créeme Derem, lo sabes. Lo mismo que os ocurre a vosotres. Hay… manifestaciones físicas, pero también mentales. Supongo que es como tener un pequeño kémmer. Aunque sin patrón.

—Entonces… ¿ocurre así como así?

—También puedes buscarlo.

—¿Con drogas?

—No necesariamente. Puedes estimular el deseo con los sentidos o la imaginación.

—Qué interesante.

Tras aquel intercambio, Estraven no hizo más preguntas y cayó en un silencio meditativo. Le había dado mucho en qué pensar y eso era algo que sé que elle apreciaba.

El té se había terminado y aproveché el momento para enjuagar los tazones y el cazo.

Mientras me movía por la tienda, no podía evitar lanzar algunas miradas furtivas a mi compañere, que parecía sumide en profundas cavilaciones. Estoy seguro de que en otro momento habría aprovechado el momento para tomar notas en su cuaderno, ese que llenaba con la relación de los acontecimientos que nos encontrábamos en el Hielo. Pero yo le había pedido que no mencionara nuestras conversaciones ni que hablara de mí en profundidad, y elle había aceptado sin ninguna reserva, respetando mi intimidad. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Estraven, el respeto inmenso que me tenía, a pesar de que mis peticiones o costumbres pudieran parecerle rocambolescas o incomprensibles.

.~*~.

—Genry.

La voz de Estraven me sobresaltó cuando me quitaba la chaqueta que me había puesto para salir a por un poco de nieve para calentar y también para vaciar la vejiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quise saber, mientras plegaba la prenda y la dejaba junto a la entrada, donde no molestase y también donde estuviese a mano por si necesitaba salir otra vez.

—No sé si esta pregunta está fuera de lugar. Perdóname si así. Mi intención no es ofenderte. Pero estaba pensando… Antes has dicho que tuviste una relación pero que no llegó a nada. ¿Significa eso que nunca has… mantenido relaciones sexuales?

Solté una pequeña carcajada, más por el nerviosismo que me producía sentirme juzgado por une guedeniane en un tema tan sensible como aquel que por nada más.

—En realidad… sí las he tenido. Tuve otra relación, antes de venir a Gueden, con una compañera de trabajo. Tuvimos que separarnos porque los dos teníamos destinos diferentes. A veces la echo de menos, pero tengo que reconocer que desde que llegué a Invierno su recuerdo ha empezado a difuminarse. Sí, ella y yo tuvimos esa clase de relación.

—Eso significa que la querías, entonces.

—Sí. Aunque a veces me pregunto si la quería lo suficiente, porque nunca dudé en dejarla cuando nuestros caminos se separaron. Si ella hubiese sido realmente importante para mí, ¿no crees que habría dudado? Aunque me hubiese gustado compartir un proyecto de vida con ella, nunca me planteé renunciar a mi misión por un «nosotros».

—Te entiendo más de lo que piensas, Genry.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo misme viví una situación parecida.

—¿Con Fored? —recordé a le guedeniane menude que había ido a buscarme a Erhenrang y me había dado todo ese dinero para Estraven.

—Sí.

De pronto, al sacar ese tema, recordé algo que durante todo este tiempo había mantenido olvidado en el fondo de mi memoria.

—Derem… acabo de recordar que… Nunca llegué a decírtelo, pero Fored me pidió que te dijera que les niñes estaban bien. Cuando nos vimos esa vez en Orgoreyn y te entregué su mensaje estaba resentido contigo. Nuestra conversación fue fría y distante y ni siquiera lo pensé en ese momento. Luego ya no tuve otra oportunidad y no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta ahora. Lo siento.

Estraven parpadeó un par de veces. Después asintió una sola vez, con el rostro tranquilo.

—Nusud. No te preocupes. De todos modos, nunca fui un buen progenitor. Y sé que Ashe y su familia cuidan bien de les pequeñes.

—Entonces… Fored y tú…

—Sí, fue mi kemmerante durante siete años y tuvimos dos hijes. Aunque al ser Ashe el progenitor en la carne, su familia se encargó del cuidado de les niñes. Hace mucho que no les veo. Y ya no solo por el tiempo que llevo exiliade de Karhide. Desde que Ashe y yo nos separamos, apenas les visité.

—Creía que el voto de kémmer era para toda la vida.

—Normalmente lo es. En mi caso, fue un acto desesperado para huir de un fantasma. Y no salió bien. Así que al final se rompió.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No hay mucho que contar, en realidad. Cuando ocupé el puesto de karhidi en la corte de Argaven, Ashe se enfadó. Fue a buscarme y me dijo que desde que me había metido en la corte nuestra relación se había enfriado y que un puesto como aquel no haría más que empeorar la situación. Me pidió que renunciase y que fuese a vivir con elle y les niñes a sus tierras. Pero me negué. El trabajo que tenía por delante me parecía más importante que elles. Fue entonces cuando Ashe decidió hacer un voto de castidad y rompimos nuestra relación de kemmerantes.

—¿Le querías? —modifiqué la pregunta que elle me había hecho un poco antes.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Es algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho desde que me fui de Karhide y Ashe y yo nos vimos por última vez. Mi tiempo con elle fue feliz y les niñes que trajo al mundo me dieron dicha. Pero no taparon el agujero que yo tenía en el corazón. Por eso, ¿puedo decir que le quería cuando el motivo que me llevó a estar con elle fue el puro y egoísta deseo de olvidad a alguien más?

—Esa persona que querías olvidar… era Arek, ¿cierto? Tu hermane entere. Ese que me contaste que te llevó a abandonar tu casa.

—Sí, así es. Supongo que estás familiarizado con nuestras costumbres, pero, aunque les hermanes de sangre pueden compartir su kémmer, no pueden convertirse en kemmerantes. Además, si conciben une hije fruto de esa relación, tienen que separarse para siempre.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí. Arek y yo tuvimos une hije.

—No lo sabía.

—Mi hermane y yo siempre estuvimos muy unides —añadió, con un titubeo—. Fue algo natural que empezáramos a compartir nuestro kémmer, porque además solo nos llevábamos un año.

Era evidente la lucha interna a la que se veía sometide Estraven por hablar de todo aquello. Yo no quería forzarle, ni provocarle el sentimiento de verse obligade a hablarme de aquello, si no quería. Así que esperé en silencio a que encontrara las palabras y la fuerza para pronunciarlas.

—Éramos conscientes de que no podíamos convertirnos en kemmerantes y que para nosotres la bendición de une hije se convertiría en una condena. Por eso siempre tomábamos anticonceptivos. Sin embargo, un día… cometimos un error y me quedé embarazade.

La revelación de Estraven me dejó noqueado.

—Espera. Entonces… ¿el bebé lo tuviste tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —quiso saber, sin entender el motivo de mi duda.

De pronto, vi a Estaven como a una persona completamente diferente. No podía decir une extrañe, porque seguía siendo aquelle con la que había compartido tanto. Aun así, era como verle con ojos nuevos.

Durante su anterior kémmer había comprendido y aceptado al fin que Estraven no era un hombre, y que en elle había tantos rasgos de los que yo consideraba masculinos, como femeninos. Pero descubrir que elle había llevado un bebé en su interior y le había traído al mundo le daba una nueva perspectiva a esa aceptación. Porque, aunque Estraven no era un hombre, el hecho de haber parido a une hije tampoco le convertía en una mujer. Y aun así mis prejuicios me habían hecho presumir que le que había tenido el bebé había sido Arek, del mismo modo que Fored le había dado dos hijes.

—¿Genry?

La voz de Estaven me hizo enrojecer de pura vergüenza.

—Yo… —titubeé—. Lo siento, Derem. Pensé que… —Desvié la mirada, incómodo, aunque Estraven seguía mirándome fijamente, expectante—. Sé que no debo miraros con ojos duales, pero inconscientemente pensé en ti como…

—¿Como un hombre?

—Sí. No. No exactamente. Sé que no eres un hombre como lo soy yo, pero no pensé en ti como en alguien que pudiera estar embarazade. Lo siento. Desde que te conozco no he dejado de medirte y valorarte con unos estándares que no te pertenece.

—No lo sientas. Yo misme cometí el mismo error. No supe entender tu hostilidad hacia mí y asumí que era algo personal, no la dificultad que existía para comprendernos.

Asentí una sola vez y después, pensando en lo que me había dicho, añadí:

—¿Y qué fue del bebé? No tienes que contármelo, si no quieres.

Estraven no respondió enseguida. Se tomó su tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos y quizás también para que su peso dejara de ser tan abrumante. Después empezó a hablar, con la mirada perdida en el resplandor de la estufa chabe, que reflejaba su luz anaranjada en su rostro, llenándolo de reflejos.

—En cuanto lo supimos, no me quedó otro remedio que irme de Estre, porque Arek era le heredere de nuestro hogar. En ese entonces yo tenía veintiún años. Mi familia tenía dinero y tierras, así que mi destino no era un problema. Pero yo necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos antes de saber qué hacer con mi vida a partir de entonces, porque todo lo que había imaginado para mí se había desmoronado como un montón de nieve que empieza a derretirse. Así que decidí marcharme a la fortaleza de Roderer, donde estuve recluido un tiempo. Allí tuve a mi hije Sorve y también profundicé mi handdara antes de regresar al mundo exterior. Sin embargo, la meditación y el aislamiento me ayudaron a comprender algo: y es que yo jamás podría tener una buena relación con mi hije. Me recordaba demasiado a Arek y a todo lo que había perdido con su nacimiento. No odiaba al bebé, pero no podía conectarme con elle. No deseaba una infancia infeliz para Sorve, arrastrade tras un progenitor que solo sentía dolor cuando le tomaba en brazos, así que cuando cumplió un año y yo estuve liste para abandonar Roderer, volví a Estre y le entregué el bebé a mi progenitor en la carne para que se ocupara de elle junto a les otres niñes del hogar.

»Después de aquello me fui a Erhenrang con intención de iniciar una carrera política y consagrar mi vida a los demás. Pensé que jamás podría volver a compartir mi vida con alguien y menos aún tener hijes. Muchas veces ni siquiera compartía mi kémmer con nadie y lo pasaba en meditación. Pero entonces Arek murió y todo dejó de tener sentido.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Una enfermedad.

Asentí y Estraven siguió hablando:

—Fue por ese entonces que Ashe se convirtió en mi kemmerante. Elle y yo teníamos una profunda amistad. Me había ayudado mucho en mis primeros años en Erhenrang, conocía muchos detalles de mi vida y habíamos compartido algún kémmer. Me consoló en mí tristeza. Yo sabía que sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos que los míos. Aun así, yo estaba tan devastade que cuando Ashe me pidió que hiciéramos los votos le dije que sí, en busca de un poco de consuelo que llenara ese vacío que tenía dentro. Y durante los primeros años me aferré a esa relación con uñas y dientes. Pero al final…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y la melancolía le envolvió. Verle en ese estado me dolía en el pecho, así que busqué la forma de reconducir la conversación para alejarla de esos temas tan dolorosos.

—Qué vida más interesante la tuya, Derem Har rem ir Estraven.

Me pareció que apreciaba mis palabras, porque enseguida repuso:

—No más que la tuya, Genry Ai.

—¿Tú crees?

—Has cruzado el universo para venir hasta aquí, y has dado tu vida para que Gueden pueda unirse al Ecumen. Nada de lo que yo haya hecho jamás se puede comparar con eso.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Tú no has cruzado el universo, pero estás cruzando el Hielo. Y también estás dando tu vida para que Gueden pueda unirse al Ecumen. Has renunciado a tanto como he renunciado yo.

Cruzamos una mirada y después de todas aquellas confesiones y de haber abierto nuestros corazones de forma tan íntima algo debió de haber cambiado entre nosotros, porque ya no la pudimos apartar.

Fuera oscurecía, y aunque la estufa emitía suficiente luz para que pudiéramos vernos, las sombras danzaban a nuestro alrededor y en nuestros rostros. Estraven tenía las mejillas encendidas. El ambiente dentro de la tienda se había caldeado y podía percibirse el calor en su piel, que tenía un leve brillo por el sudor. Mi compañere se había quitado la ropa, quedándose solo con la camiseta interior y los pantalones.

El detalle no me pasó inadvertido, erizándome el vello de todo el cuerpo.

—Eres una persona interesante, Genry —me dijo entonces elle, con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Era muy difícil ver a Estraven sonreír—. A veces me pareces incomprensible, pero en el fondo sé que buscas lo mismo que yo. Admiro tu determinación y tu valentía por haber venido solo hasta aquí y por haber seguido fiel a tus principios, a pesar de todos los impedimentos que has encontrado en tu camino. Por eso no me importa sacrificarlo todo por ti y por tu causa. Creo en ambos.

Sus palabras avivaron aún más el fuego de la atracción que sentía por elle, sentimientos que había intentado enterrar en el frío del Gobrin y el cansancio del viaje, puesto que no podía permitirme el lujo de dar rienda suelta a aquel deseo. Las advertencias de Estraven habían sido muy claras en ambas ocasiones que había estado en kémmer: no debía tocarle. Y aunque la conversación que habíamos tenido un mes atrás parecía muy lejana en el tiempo, incomprensible después de la que acabamos de compartir esa tarde y que había conseguido que dejáramos de ser dos desconocidos encontrándonos por primera vez, yo había prometido controlarnos por los dos y no quería traicionar la confianza que mi amigue había puesto en mí.

Así que inspiré y espiré un par de veces, en busca de un poco de serenidad, y aparté la mirada.

—Creo que vamos a tener que dejar aquí esta charla —concluí, cuando hube recobrado un poco de mi autocontrol.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó elle, simple y llanamente.

—¿Sabes cuando antes te hablado del deseo de los hainis y las diferentes formas de activarlo? Bueno, pues resulta que estás tocando las teclas adecuadas.

—Entonces, ¿podemos decir que estás en kémmer también?

—Lo estaré si seguimos así.

Imaginé que mi explicación sería suficiente para que Estraven se diera por aludide y mantuviera la distancia para que el fuego que empezaba a quemar en nuestro interior no se convirtiera en llamas. Pero para mi sorpresa, y sin un ápice de duda, se acercó un poco más y me preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo sientes?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

— _Derem_ —pronuncié su nombre como una advertencia en el lenguaje de la mente, para que comprendiera que no estaba jugando.

Pero elle usó la misma táctica para indicarme que iba muy en serio:

— _Genry_. —Ese _Genry_ era gasolina en mi mente.

Me levanté, aunque no tenía adónde ir.

— _No creo que debamos seguir por ese camino_.

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque tú misme dijiste que…_

— _Pero he cambiado de idea. Quiero verte en kémmer._

Guardé silencio porque no sabía cómo responder a su petición. Era consciente de que no me mentía, porque había usado el lenguaje de la mente. Pero aun así me preguntaba si su estado podía enturbiar sus sentidos como una borrachera, y llevarlo a realizar actos de los que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse.

Como si me hubiese leído la mente, respondió:

— _Me gustas, Genri Ay. Desde que te conocí en Erhenrang. ¿Es extraño que diga esto de un ser que no pertenece a mí mundo? ¿De un perverso que siempre tiene el sexo fuera? Pero es así y si no sintiera algo por ti no habría arriesgado mi vida para salvarte, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera mi shifgredor o la deuda que tengo contigo o la misión que llevas acuestas hubieran sido motivo suficiente para ayudarte hasta este punto, si un sentimiento más profundo no hubiese estado implicado_.

Tragué con algo de dificultad, cada vez más nervioso, consciente de mí mismo y también de la presencia de Estraven tan cerca, de su piel que brillaba con la luz de la estufa, de la fuerza de su mirada que no se apartaba de mí.

— _¿Y no tienes miedo?_ —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

— _¿Miedo de qué? Soy Estraven el Traidor. Lo he perdido todo: mis títulos, mi familia y amigos, mi dignidad. No tengo patria. Es posible que mañana muera en el Hielo, si algo sale mal. ¿Miedo de ti? En estos días he descubierto que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Al principio creí que éramos como extraños, que nuestros mundos eran demasiado distintos. Pero ahora comprendo que… buscamos lo mismo._

Estraven había terminado de recorrer la poca distancia que nos separaba y me había tomado de la muñeca para que me sentara otra vez sobre las pieles. Se arrodilló frente a mí, muy cerca, nuestras rodillas rozándose. Fuera, más allá del abrazo de la tienda, el viento rugía con violencia, recordándonos que éramos dos motas de polvo a su merced. Pero, por unos instantes, nos habíamos olvidado de ello. El Hielo quedaba ahora muy lejos; también Karhide y Orgoreyn. Incluso el Ecumen. Éramos dos personas solas en el vacío.

Elle y yo.

Estraven me tomó una mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, y di un pequeño respingo.

— _Pero tú sí que tienes miedo_.

Aunque hubiese querido negarlo, habría sido imposible en el lenguaje de la mente. Así que no dije nada.

— _Llevo tiempo viéndolo_ —continuó elle—. _Y es algo que me frenaba. Me contagiaba de tus emociones. Mi dualidad, o, mejor dicho, mi falta de ella, te atemoriza._

— _No es eso, exactamente_.

— _Entonces, ¿qué es? Cuéntamelo, Genry_. _Quiero entenderlo_.

— _Yo… Supongo que tiene que ver con mi sexualidad. Y también con mi relación con el género femenino. Para vosotres les guedenianes solo existe una forma de relacionarse en el plano afectivo y sexual. Pero a nosotros, nuestra sociedad nos enseña que ser hombre o mujer es distinto. Incluso no ser ninguno de los dos también tiene unas consecuéncias. Ni siquiera puedo decirte en qué es distinto exactamente, pero las implicaciones que eso tiene a la hora de relacionarnos son muchas, sobre todo cuando el deseo está también de por medio. Para muchos de los míos, el género condiciona el deseo. A mí, por ejemplo, me atraen las mujeres. Pero tú también me atraes, aunque desde el principio te percibí más como hombre que como mujer. De hecho, me costó más aceptar que también tenías una parte femenina que el hecho de que me atrajeras a pesar de que te atribuía cualidades masculinas._

» _Por eso, cuando siento deseo sexual hacia ti, me siento confuso. Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que me atrae de elle, realmente? Si pienso en ti como hombre y me cuesta ver tu parte femenina, ¿cómo puedo desearte? ¿Es por tu persona? ¿Siempre he sido así y no me había dado cuenta? ¿O mi estancia en Gueden me ha cambiado y ya no concibo el género de la misma forma que lo hacía antes?_

— _Quizá es pronto para hacerte estas preguntas. Quizá primero debas preguntarte qué es lo que quieres ahora._

— _Te quiero a ti, Derem_. _Cada vez que te miro quiero tocarte_.

— _Y yo te quiero a ti, Genry. Y me gustaría compartir este kémmer contigo. ¿Lo deseas tú también_?

Asentí, con un golpe seco de cabeza.

Estraven se llevó esa misma mano que me había cogido antes y cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos hasta la mejilla. Frotó su incipiente barba por mi dorso. El gesto me produjo un escalofrío de placer que subió por mi columna como un relámpago.

Todavía dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo, vi sin hacer nada como Estraven se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y acercó los labios a los míos hasta rozarlos. Lo sentí secos. Ambos teníamos la piel de esa zona agrietada constantemente por el frío. Peor no me molestó; era una parte más de nosotros en el Hielo.

Estraven profundizó el beso con cautela y en cuanto entreabrió los labios pude sentir el sabor del té que habíamos tomado poco antes. Por puro instinto, mi lengua viajó hasta la otra cavidad para buscar la de mi compañere, y cuando la encontró un débil gemido brotó de mi garganta para morir ahogado entre nuestras bocas. Nos besamos con hambre durante mucho tiempo, como si quisiéramos recuperar todas las oportunidades perdidas hasta entonces.

El deseo que sentía por Estraven se vivificaba con cada minuto que pasaba y su presencia me abrumaba y al mismo tiempo me hacía desear más y más. Era como si, ahora que al fin nos habíamos tocado, no pudiera comprender cómo había mantenido el control durante todo ese tiempo. Llevé ambas manos a su cintura para acercarle un poco más a mí, y nuestras caderas se encontraron y nuestros pechos quedaron prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, deshaciendo cualquier distancia que pudiera existir entre los dos.

Sin embargo, el gesto provocó que Estaven interrumpiera el beso y deslizara la mirada hacia abajo, hacia el punto en el que nuestras caderas se conectaban.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, con algo de urgencia.

—Hay algo que… ¿Puede ser que tu sexo se haya expandido?

El rubor me subió por las mejillas y me obligué a recordar la naturalidad con la que les guedenianes hablaban de sexo.

—Sí, es… producto de mi excitación. He tenido una erección. Mi cuerpo se prepara para tener relaciones sexuales y poder penetrar a mi pareja. El resto del tiempo está flácido.

—Entonces, esto es lo que me contabas antes de que vuestro deseo despierta según las circunstancias, como un pequeño kémmer.

—Exacto.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Yo… —titubeé.

Me sentí avergonzado y expuesto. Pero aun así desabroché los botones del pantalón con manos temblorosas y me mostré. Estraven me dirigió una de esas miradas penetrantes que lanzaba tantas veces y que parecían buscar el origen del mundo.

—Es parecido a mi clitopene cuando estoy en kémmer como macho —observó.

Sabía de qué me hablaba. Había estudiado la fisiología guedeniana antes de llegar al planeta y también en el tiempo que llevaba allí. Les guedenianes tenían todes el mismo órgano sexual: una apertura entre las piernas, que permanecía prácticamente cerrada en sómer y que empezaba a abrirse en las primeras fases del kémmer. En el caso de adoptar el sexo masculino, de la apertura emergía el clitopene, que tenía una apariencia parecida a un pene humano erecto. En el caso de adoptar el sexo femenino, el clitopene permanecía en el interior del cuerpo, asomando solo la cabeza, y la apertura del órgano sexual se hacía más pronunciada para facilitar la penetración. El útero de les guedenianes siempre estaba listo para la implantación del óvulo, que se producía cada mes, incluso si el sujeto adoptaba el sexo masculino, porque eso era algo que no se sabía hasta el momento de la cópula. En caso de que ese óvulo no fuera fecundado, ya fuera porque se había adoptado la forma de macho, porque no se había llevado a cabo la relación sexual o porque esta no había sido exitosa, este era eliminado por el propio cuerpo, sin necesidad de menstruación.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —me cuestionó.

—Sí.

Estraven llevó una mano tentativa hasta mi miembro y lo acarició, observando con detenimiento cada una de mis reacciones.

Yo siseé, movido por la sorpresa y la expectación.

—¿Es molesto?

—No, no. Al contrario…

Mi respuesta le complació, porque siguió con su exploración, al principio con movimientos comedidos, que poco a poco se volvieron más firmes e intencionales. Me pregunté si las prácticas sexuales de les guedenianes serían parecidas a las terrestres cuando la forma de sus genitales también lo era.

Las caricias de Estraven volvieron a detenerse poco después, cuando habían tomado un rumbo más descendiente entre mis piernas.

—¿Y esto? —deslizó la mano bajo mi miembro.

Le tomé por la muñeca casi por instinto, aunque luego aflojé el agarre.

—Esto son los testículos. Producen la esperma. Son… muy delicados. Cualquier golpe ahí resulta extremadamente doloroso.

—Entonces no los tocaré.

—No. Puedes tocarlos. Pero con suavidad.

Estraven no perdió ni un momento. Retomó el ritmo, que se volvió constante y hábil. Yo me había perdido en el placer y cerré los ojos, dejando escapar suaves jadeos y algún gemido ocasional. Reposaba mis manos en los hombros de Estraven, como si temiera que pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento, y sentía su respiración acelerada cerca de mi oído, donde había acercado los labios para besar la piel de debajo de mi oreja.

Pero cuando estaba llegando al clímax, que amenazaba de arrasarme como un tsunami, le detuve una vez más.

—Es-espera… —jadeé, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Elle se amoldó a ese abrazo, apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro, y deslizó las manos por mi espalda, acariciándola por encima de la ropa con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No tengo vuestra resistencia —confesé, cuando hube recuperado el aliento. Sabía que el dókemmer, la fase final del kémmer, podía durar de dos a cinco días y la explosión sexual era muy intensa, con varias cópulas seguidas que buscaban maximizar la concepción—. Si ahora tengo un orgasmo, no podré volver a tener una erección hasta dentro de un tiempo. Y quiero tocarte.

Estraven asintió y se apartó ligeramente para besarme en los labios de nuevo. A pesar de mi excitación, fue un beso mucho más comedido que los primero, suave, explorativo. Perdí las manos bajo la camiseta de mi compañere mientras recorría lentamente su boca con lengua y dientes, como si quisiera comérmele.

Movido por la costumbre, mis manos buscaron su pecho. Aunque pronto recordé que no estaba con una mujer, sino con une guedeniane. Y aunque por lo que vi Estraven estaba adoptando el sexo femenino, probablemente alentado por mi presencia, su pecho solo estaba un poco más hinchado de lo normal, lo mismo que podría tener un hombre haini con algo se sobrepeso en esa zona. Recorrí esas curvas durante un tiempo y después deslicé las palmas hacia su vientre, carnoso y suave, y luego hacia sus caderas, anchas y robustas.

Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, compartiendo caricias, explorando nuestros cuerpos. Hasta que Estaraven se separó de mí con cuidado. A pesar de que elle era le que estaba en kémmer, estaba llevando la situación con una entereza mucho mayor que la mía.

Le vi acercarse a la estufa chabe y subir al máximo la temperatura. Sabía que lo único que buscaba era mi comodidad, porque elle ya estaba sudando. Después tomó los sacos de pieles y los abrió, creando con ellos un nido mullido en el que acostarse. Antes de hacerlo, se desvistió completamente y formó un cojín con la ropa para apoyar la cabeza.

—Ven —me pidió, una vez se hubo acomodado.

Me acerqué, temeroso, como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque, en realidad, lo era. La primera para un terráqueo y une guedeniane. Sin embargo, no era como había temido en un principio. El contacto sexual entre nosotros no era un encuentro nuevo como extraños. Era un encuentro entre dos almas que han empezado a entenderse y a aceptarse, y que quieren conocerse en todos los planos posibles, incluso el físico. ¿No era eso en lo que consistían muchas relaciones?

Aunque éramos diferentes, no éramos tan lejanos. Era más lo que nos unía que lo que nos separaba. Yo había aceptado que elle no era hombre o mujer, que su órgano sexual no era nada que yo hubiese visto antes. Pero Estraven seguía siendo Estraven, la misma persona por la que yo había sentido una enorme atracción, probablemente incluso antes de ser consciente de ello. Tuviera pene, vagina o clitopene seguía siendo aquelle que había sacrificado todo para salvarme la vida, que me había abierto su corazón y que había creído en mí cuando nadie más en su mundo lo había hecho. Elle era lo único que hacía que ese viaje por el Gobrin tuviera sentido. De otro modo, sé que no habría podido soportarlo.

Todavía hacía frío dentro de la tienda y el viento aullaba en el exterior, pero me quité la ropa y me tumbé sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Mis movimientos eran torpes, como los de un adolescente en su primera vez.

—Sé que tu especie y la mía no pueden engendrar conjuntamente. Pero… ¿estarás bien? —le pregunté, con algo de duda, porque allí no teníamos ningún tipo de anticonceptivo.

—Nusud. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser fértil.

Aquello me recordó a la diferencia de edad que existía entre nosotros. En años guedenianos, yo todavía no había cumplido los treinta. Pero Estraven tenía una larga vida a sus espaldas.

—Creo que no te lo he preguntado nunca, pero, ¿cuántos años tienes, Derem?

—Cuarenta y tres.

Sonreí y volví a besarle una vez más.

Me rodeó con los brazos y sus piernas abrieron un espacio para que cupiera entre ellas. Deslicé una mano en ese órgano sexual nuevo para mí y lo acaricié con los dedos, dejándome guiar por las indicaciones que me daba Estraven. Después, elle misme me pidió que le penetrara, y así lo hice. Fue rápido y demasiado intenso, tanto por las emociones compartidas como por el hecho de que yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar el placer, ni siquiera con la masturbación.

Jadeé contra su cuello mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y luego traté de ayudarle a alcanzar el suyo. Aunque, como me confesó, para elle no suponía un alivio tan grande como lo era para mí. Estraven necesitaría más y más hasta que su kémmer remetiera. Aun así, permanecimos abrazados sobre los sacos, desnudos y sudorosos, sintiéndonos.

Hablamos con la mente, nos acariciamos en silencio, nos besamos con ternura y en algún punto de la tarde-noche preparamos una cena a base de guichi-michi y agua azucarada. Después volvimos a acostarnos, aunque esta vez Estraven me tumbó sobre las mantas y se colocó encima de mí, tomando las riendas de la situación.

El cansancio acumulado por nuestro viaje y el desgaste propio del sexo me cerraron los párpados casi en el mismo instante en el que alcancé el clímax. Pero Estraven no dejó que me durmiera. Me ayudó a limpiarme con trapo húmedo y un poco de agua caliente que había sobrado de la cena. Me vistió de nuevo y me metió dentro del saco. Elle hizo lo propio, y tras bajar un poco la intensidad de la estufa y apagar la luz, se acostó dentro de sus pieles junto a mí cuerpo.

— _Derem, di mi nombre_ —imploré en mi mente, medio dormido.

— _Genry_ —le oí pronunciar.

— _Otra vez_.

— _Genry. Genry. Genry_.

— _Derem, te quiero_.

— _Yo también, Genry_.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que, allá donde esté, Ursula Le Guin me perdone por esto. Lo he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo y con la intención de aportar mi humilde visión sobre lo que podría haber dado de sí esta historia que tanto me gustó, entendiendo que es una novela que tiene 50 años y que en su época supuso toda una revolución. Le agradezco muchísimo a la autora el haberla escrito y habernos dado estos increíbles personajes y reflexiones.
> 
> Y a ti, lectora, lector, lectore, espero que hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Los kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Gracias por estar ahí <3


End file.
